For a long time there has been a need for a self regulated pressure generating system for use in product dispensing containers that is isolated from, and is not dispensed with, the product. Environmental considerations and safety precautions, as well as physical or chemical incompatabilities, toxicity, and contamination are some of the factors which emphasized this need.
Most other aerosol type dispensers generally were operable only in an upright position, otherwise premature exhaustion of the dispensing medium would result with a substantial loss of usable product which would remain indispensable in the container due to loss of dispensing pressure.
Dispensers pressurized with propellants have other deficiencies such as incompatibilities, non-uniform dispensing pressure, temperature sensitivity, leakage and unreliability and solubility problems.
The present invention provides a dispensing mechanism which overcomes the above-mentioned deficiencies of the prior art devices and provides additional novel features and advantages, and a wider range of uses, than were possible with devices used heretofore.